


Catch me if you can

by necrosjackal



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrosjackal/pseuds/necrosjackal
Summary: Nixon n'a jamais été un officier parfait; il buvait, baisait et jurait à tout va. Par contre, tout le monde était d'accord qu'il excellait dans la bêtise.
Relationships: George Luz/Various, Lewis Nixon/David Kenyon Webster, Lewis Nixon/Eugene Roe, Lewis Nixon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Camp Toccoa

Lewis Nixon retint un soupir d'agacement. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'une humeur joyeuse depuis que Sobel venait de leur annuler leur permission du week-end.

—— **Quelqu'un a vu le lieutenant Winters ?** _demanda un jeune homme au minois plutôt adorable._

  
Lewis le regarda un moment, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage avant de s'arrêter sur l'uniforme kaki arborant le brassard rouge et blanc des médecins du bataillon. Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

  
_Tiens, tiens, doc Roe._

  
Dieu seul savait dans quelle galère le jeune infirmier venait de se mettre en demandant cela. Personne ne pouvait se débarrasser de Lewis Nixon aussi facilement. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et il s'ennuyait fermement. Alors autant embêter quelqu'un...

—— **Il est probablement par là...ou par là. Non, en fait, j'en sais rien.**

  
 _Menteur_.

  
Eugène fit la moue en regardant autour de lui.

—— **Je...euh, je dois vraiment le voir au sujet de...pour valider l'inventaire des équipements médicaux pour le débarquement,** _bégaya-t-il, évitant le regard intense de son homologue._

—— **On peut le valider ensemble, non ? Dick doit probablement encore être en train de pondre un rapport de quinze kilomètres de long à l'heure qu'il est**. 

  
Il consulta sa montre en plissant le nez puis focalisa à nouveau son regard sur l'infirmier.

—— **Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez peut-être autre chose à faire, monsieur.**

Nixon en avait l'eau à la bouche. Ce jeune homme dégageait un parfum de vanille mêlé à un soupçon de toffee. Voire même de malt en y réfléchissant. Amateur de Whiskey – plus précisément du coûteux Vat-69 – Nixon était un spécialiste en la matière. La richesse des arômes, la finesse du goût, l'équilibre des saveurs constituaient ses principaux critères de sélection, et apparemment ça s'appliquait aussi à ses conquêtes. L'alcool et les hommes. Un véritable péché qui finirait par le tuer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de s'amuser.

—— **Ne faites pas votre mijaurée, Roe et venez par là**.

Il pointait du doigt un établi de fortune qui servait de table à côté de la tente de stockage du mess. Lewis s'assit sur un sac de patates en étirant ses jambes tandis qu'Eugène déposait son listing sur l'établi. Ses doigts fins parcouraient une série de noms alors qu'il les récitait à voix haute. Bon, en fait, c'était chiant comme truc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dick pouvait aimer ce genre de conneries. Peut-être parce qu'il était un peu chiant lui aussi à suivre les règles en fin de compte.

  
_Gnagna, je m'appelle Dick et je suis l'officier parfait._

  
Lewis n'avait jamais été parfait. Non, il buvait, baisait à tout va, jurait comme un charretier et n'était pas vraiment du genre à suivre les règles. L'opposé de Winters en tout point.

—— **J'ai pensé doubler les doses de cortisone dans les kits aussi.**

—— **Hein ?**

_Ah oui, Roe._

—— **La cortisone, monsieur. C'est un puissant anti-choc anaphylactique et c'est très efficace comme anti-inflammatoire.**

—— **Oui, je sais à quoi ça sert.**

Il grogna en se levant de son sac de patates pas très confortable et glissa à côté d'Eugène tel un serpent. Son épaule frôla celle de l'infirmier, déclenchant une décharge électrique chez le gamin qui se raidit sensiblement contre l'établi.

—— **Ah. Euh oui, bien sûr. Désolé, monsieur. Vous aviez l'air un peu perdu dans vos pensées...**

_Observateur en plus, le bougre._

—— **Ce n'est rien. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet.**

Eugène esquissa un sourire timide. Nixon y répondit en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive et sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

—— **On a assez travaillé, je crois.**

—— **Monsieur...**

Il coinça une cigarette entre les lèvres du jeune homme presque de force pour le faire taire et l'alluma, ancrant ainsi son regard aussi noir que la nuit dans des orbes plus claires. Roe, prit de court, hésita un instant avant d'entourer ses doigts autour du poignet de Lewis comme pour le soutenir ou l'empêcher de trembler. Honnêtement, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

—— **Lewis ou juste Lew, c'est suffisant**

—— **Pardon, lieutenant ?** _s'enquit Roe, la cigarette à peine suspendue à ses lèvres._

—— **Vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça, vous savez.**

—— **Oh.**

L'infirmier hocha de la tête tout doucement. D'un geste vif et précis, Nixon attrapa la cigarette qui menaçait de tomber et fondit sur les lèvres rêches d'Eugène sans même se préoccuper des personnes qui pouvaient éventuellement les voir.

  
  


**CLAC**

—— **Non mais vous êtes un grand malade, vous le savez ça ?!**

Clairement, Lewis n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction.

—— **Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas de morphine sous la main sinon je vous aurais injecté une sacrée dose pour calmer vos ardeurs, Lieutenant Nixon,** _vo_ _ciféra Roe, le regard furieux et la main en l'air,_ **Sachez...sachez que je vais faire un rapport au lieutenant Winters de ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

  
  


_Hm, des paroles en l'air. Au pire, je me ferais engueuler par Dick pour avoir cassé les neurones de ce pauvre Eugène. Je l'aime bien ce gamin._

Nixon ne releva rien et haussa les épaules, particulièrement amusé par son cadet qui devenait tout rouge à mesure qu'il s'énervait.

—— **Je...Je...**

—— **Oui ?** _t_ _enta Nixon_.

—— **Laissez tomber !**

  
Et l'infirmier s'empressa de récupérer son listing abandonné sur l'établi et prit ses jambes à son cou.

  
Pendant ce temps, non loin de là...

—— **Hé Liebgott, je crois que le doc et le lieutenant Nixon ont chopé une araignée de plafond. Ils se sont...enfin tu sais...un bisou ?**

—— **Et ça t'étonne, Luz. Non mais franchement, suis un peu. Tu arrêteras de nous casser les pieds comme ça.**

  
  



	2. Haguenau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS est pour mon BelAugure préféré qui a su me soutenir dans mes derniers écrits.
> 
> Je te remercie pour tout !

Ils surent immédiatement que la journée allait être intéressante lorsque Webster, tout sourire, déboula dans la pièce : 

—— **Hey, salut les gars !**

Luz lui fit un signe de la main en réponse tandis que lui et Perconte faisaient un raid dans les caisses à provisions. Tout deux avaient l'air particulièrement concentré sur leur méfait. 

Nixon, qui traînait non loin dans la pièce voisine, serra la mâchoire et porta la flasque à ses lèvres. Il était évident qu'il était agacé par Webster et sa façon de se comporter. David Webster, l'étudiant de Harvard qui aimait étaler sa science à la mords-moi le noeud à la moindre occasion. Blablabla, prosodie, blablabla, allégorie et autres figures de style débiles. Dieu qu'il énervait Nixon de Yale. 

—— **Vous faites quoi ?**

—— **On chourre du chocolat, ça se voit non ?**

—— **Pourquoi faire ?** _reprit Webster, toujours flanqué de son sourire._

_Silence._ _Il est sérieux ?_

—— **T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Pour le manger, on ne va pas se le foutre dans le cul** , _lâcha Luz en clignant des yeux._

_——_ **Ah bah oui, forcément vu comme ça.**

Une violente quinte de toux coupa court aux tergiversations insensées et les trois soldats se tournèrent vers la source du raffut. 

Nixon n'avait jamais été la discrétion incarnée mais il aimait toujours garder un œil sur les hommes de la Easy quand Lipton n'était pas dans les parages pour les chaperonner… et il était idiot de ne pas admettre qu'il en était venu à regarder David Webster, de plus en plus souvent depuis son retour de convalescence. 

Une furieuse envie de rire menaçait de s'emparer de lui à la vue du regard horrifié que lui lançait les trois hommes pris la main dans le sac mais il se retint. 

—— **C'est quoi ça ?** _demanda Lewis d'une voix qui se voulait ferme en pointant leurs mains._

Luz et Perconte se jetaient des regards, leur cervelle turbinant aussi vite que les hélices d'un Dauntless tournant à plein régime. 

—— **C'était une idée de Webster, monsieur. Il pensait remonter le moral de Malarkey et des autres.**

Webster, quant à lui, était planté là et continuait de sourire bêtement. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'il comprit qu'on l'accusait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. 

—— **Quoi ?!**

Le capitaine soupira et fit un signe : 

—— **Luz, Perconte, dehors.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et Luz entraina son compère par le col de son uniforme. Il se retourna cependant avant de passer la porte de sortie, un sourire sournois et plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres :

—— **Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, capitaine.**

_Non, mais de quoi je me mêle_. 

—— **J'ai dit dehors !**

—— **Oui chef, bien chef !**

Webster avait la bouche ouverte, un air ahuri sur le visage. Il ne l'avait pas volé celle là. Il se faisait marcher dessus depuis son retour sur le front et ça faisait hurler de rire les autres. Même le capitaine Speirs ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. En fait, il faisait presque pitié ce pauvre gars. Dans un sens, ça dérangeait Nixon. 

—— **Monsieur, je vous jure que…** _commença le jeune homme._

_——_ **Je sais** _._

Il reprit une gorgée de Vat 69 comme pour se donner le courage pour affronter les inepties fumeuses du play-boy de Harvard. 

—— **Savez-vous pourquoi ils sont comme ça avec vous, Webster ?**

Le concerné secoua la tête.

—— **Parce que vous avez un balais de dix mètres dans le cul et ça ne leur plaît pas. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus.**

Webster fit une drôle de moue, offensé. 

—— **Je n'ai pas de…**

—— **Arrêtez. Juste arrêtez et admettez au moins ça.**

—— **Non**.

_C'est qu'il tient tête en plus cet imbécile._

Un jeu de domination sur fond de guerre froide se dessinait rapidement entre les deux hommes. L'un était déterminé, l'autre était décidément têtu. Peut-être était-ce Liebgott qui déteignait sur Webster à force de le côtoyer, allez savoir. Ah, Joe Liebgott et son caractère de cochon qui en faisait frémir plus d'un. 

—— **Si**. 

—— **Certainement pas**. 

—— **Si, vous êtes coincé et pédant**. 

Le visage de Webster virait dangereusement au rouge maintenant. Parfait. 

—— **On pourrait vous briser en deux tellement vous êtes guindé** , _railla Nixon._

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le jeune homme qui baissa le regard, vaincu. Il tourna les talons sans plus rien dire. 

—— **Sauf que personne dans la Easy ne s'amusera à ça tant que je veillerai au grain.**

Webster se figea sur place mais ne se retourna pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? 

—— **_Pour tromper le monde, ressemblez au monde_ ** , _ajouta Lewis en posant sa main sur son épaule._

—— **Macbeth de Shakespeare…**

—— **Bien joué, College Boy.**

Et Lewis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Webster. 

  
  



	3. Carentan

Il était évident que George Luz avait très vite gagné une réputation de boute-en-train au sein de la Easy, contribuant ainsi au maintien du moral de ses camarades. Clin d'œil conspirateur, sourire à tomber par terre, yeux pétillants et humour décapant, Luz savait précisément où frapper pour détendre l'atmosphère. Des éléments qui n'avaient pas échappé à l'œil perçant de l'officier des renseignements qu'était Lewis Nixon. 

Il se souvint encore une fois de l'exercice de combat en Angleterre que Dick lui avait raconté. Alors que le capitaine Sobel qui dirigeait à l'époque la compagnie hésitait sur la marche à suivre, Luz caché derrière une haie en profita pour imiter le major Horton, commandant du 2e bataillon, incitant Sobel à l'erreur. À défaut d'avoir réussi l'exercice, Sobel avait par contre réussi à libérer un troupeau de vaches enfermé dans un enclos qui n'avait rien demandé. Le soufflon qu'il s'était pris quelques heures plus tard avait été mémorable, et personne ne sut qui était l'imbécile derrière tout ça. 

Sauf la Easy Company toute entière bien évidemment. 

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Nixon à l'image de la Easy pouffant de rire derrière des buissons comme une bande de gosses puis son regard croisa celui de Luz qui discutait avec le sergent Lipton. 

_En parlant du loup…_

—— **Ah ! Lieutenant Nixon ! On aimerait votre avis,** _dit Luz en faisant signe à l'officier de s'approcher._

_Seigneur Dieu._

—— **Je vous manquais à ce point, Luz ?**

Lipton le salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de lui serrer la main. 

—— **Ce que George voulait dire, c'est que nous étions en train de nous demander pourquoi nous perdions toujours de vue la Fox Company, monsieur. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

Nixon enleva son casque et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales. 

—— **Je ne suis pas certain que le problème vienne de nous, messieurs, mais plutôt d'eux.**

Luz était toute ouïe. 

—— **C'est ce qui arrive quand on donne le commandement d'une compagnie à des incapables,** _continua Lewis_. **L'un ne sait pas lire les cartes, l'autre ne sait pas mener des hommes.**

—— **En plus de ça, ils ont Webster dans les pattes, forcément ça n'aide pas** , _ajouta sans gêne Luz alors qu'il donnait des coups de coude à Lipton._

—— **Il faut vraiment que Liebgott et toi arrêtiez de faire une fixette sur Webster,** _répliqua Lipton._

—— **Jamais ! C'est drôle de voir sa gueule d'ange se décomposer à chaque fois que je le charrie.**

Lipton lui asséna une claque derrière la tête et s'excusa auprès du lieutenant, les laissant seuls. 

—— **Est-ce que je peux parler franchement, lieutenant ?**

Nixon releva un sourcil, sentant comme un nœud coulant se resserrer autour de lui. 

—— **Parce que vous ne le faisiez pas avant ?**

Le sourire de Luz s'agrandit un peu plus. 

—— **C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous ?**

_Aïe. Il allait être difficile de la jouer fine._

—— **Qu'est-ce qu'il se dit sur moi ? Éclairez moi donc.**

—— **Vous et le lieutenant Ayling ? Il paraît que des gars vous aurez surpris dans une position gênante.**

Contre tout attente, Luz venait de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. En fait, nier la liaison qu'il avait eu avec ce pilote serait probablement pire que de l'assumer pleinement. Il grimaça et hasarda un coup d'œil autour de lui. 

_Le loup plaint la brebis, et puis la mange._

Nixon prit donc une inspiration et se lança à l'eau :

—— **C'est vrai.**

Une étincelle malicieuse traversa le regard noisette de l'autre homme à l'aveu. Il jubilait intérieurement et c'était effrayant à voir. Lewis Nixon, aspirateur à conquêtes, tenait plutôt du ramasse-miettes devant George Luz. Pathétique. 

—— **Étiez-vous au courant que c'était le nom de sa mère ?**

—— **Comment ça ?**

—— **Ayling est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Son père, lui, s'appelait Winters,** _déclara Luz en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_Oh_. 

—— **Le lieutenant Winters est au courant que vous vous êtes tapé Wes, son frère cadet ?**

_Merde…_

Amusé, Luz se hissa sur ses pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'un Nixon abasourdi. 

—— **N'ayez pas peur, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.**

_Et le loup se fait finalement gardeur de brebis._


End file.
